naturaleza secreta
by holaminombreesdrama
Summary: Siempre quise ser como mamá, pero en el fondo... en el fondo siempre he sido más como papá (Dedicado a la pareja GotenxBra; incluye lemon o-o )
1. Prologo

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **naturaleza secreta.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- es tan hueca -.

\- solo una tonta princesita, con una madre con demasiado dinero como para como para mostrarse tal como es -.

\- la odio -.

\- su majestad: la no deseada -.

Contuve el aliento, porque siempre quise ser como mamá.

\- Es un fenómeno, te lo juro, la veo en un sitio y luego esta en otro -.

\- ¡No soy su amiga!, ¿Qué te crees?, pero los profesores la adoran, ¡Y su piscina es maravillosa! -.

\- He visto a su hermano, ¡hace que imagine las cosas mas sucias apenas le veo!, no sé qué tiene -.

\- Hoy conocí a la lesbiana, es un muchacho, te lo juro, una transexual que ni si quiera tiene el tino de operarse -.

\- Es tan patética como ella misma, si se casan, no me sorprendería – y las risas.

Pero en el fondo… oh, en este fondo oscuro y encerrado siempre he sido más como papá.

No pude evitarlo, disfruté de cada segundo en que aquel baño estallo por la sola presencia de mi ki en ascenso, era oscuro y retorcido darme cuenta de cuanto disfrutaba del rostro lleno de pánico del grupo de perras a quienes me veía obligada a tratar como amigas.

En mi defensa… Panny era intocable, mi mejor amiga, la única persona real en este mundo. Después de mi familia, y las personas como ella en este caso, valían su peso en toneladas de diamantes.

…

\- Bra, tenemos que hablar… - Trunks me esperaba serio fuera de la Universidad, me lanzo su móvil y en él podía ver el video que mas circulaba las redes sociales, un día después de mi pequeña travesura.

\- culpable – dije sin atisbo de pena, acto seguido me subí de un salto a su linda nave para dejar su móvil acomodado en la pequeña cajuela.

\- Bra… -.

\- Siempre estas tenso cuando Pan no esta a tu alrededor – dije burlonamente logrando incluso ponerlo un poco rojo.

\- ¡Bra! – no pude evitar reír, reía tan duro que me dolió el estómago.

\- ¡Te adoro hermanito! – el se subió a la nave conmigo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -.

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte – le sonreí, el rio por lo bajo mientras aceleré la nave.

Trunks no dijo nada, era casi una costumbre que a veces el viniera por mi y que yo condujera su nave, el aprovechaba de leer algunos documentos en la Tablet, mientras de cuando en cuando cruzábamos palabras.

A veces odiaba fingir, pero los dos lados del mundo tenían una parte que disfrutar, yo era una dama, una mujer, y como buena mujer… mi venganza con ellas usualmente era silenciosa y premeditada. ¿Quién lo esperaría de la boba princesita Bra Brief?, ¿Tendrían ellas alguna idea del porque aun a pesar de su escandaloso y exageradamente evidente odio hacia mi siempre estaban invitadas a mis fiestas?

Ellas eran personas toxicas, y yo me había vuelto adicta a tratarlas.

Si tan solo imaginaran que siempre veían a Pan conmigo, jugándosela a los chicos; bailando, vistiendo tan provocativamente para que entonces, y solo entonces se vieran ridiculizadas ante los mismos tontos que ellas adoraban por la lesbiana y la boba.

\- disfrutaste tu travesura, tu Ki esta incontrolable – Trunks me leía.

\- esas chicas son crueles, no las hubiera puesto en real peligro, solo disfruto ligeramente de la bendición que Kami ha permitido -.

\- ¿Te refieres a ser la hija de un príncipe sádico destructor de mundos? -.

\- lo mío suena mejor – reí con él. Acelere un poco mas y deje que el viento se colara entre nosotros abriendo el techo de la nave.

\- es una suerte que dejara el habito de usar papeles -.

\- eso es porque tienes una mente brillante como la mía -.

\- Eres igualita a mamá -.

…

Después de limpiar mi rostro del maquillaje y realizar mi tratamiento semanal para mi piel, me puse a estudiar tranquilamente.

Era una noticia poco conocida, pero el siguiente año que dejaría el bachiller me iría a Harvard.

Quería dedicarme de lleno a la ciencia mas controversial de todas: la física cuántica, había visto tantas cosas en este mundo, que no podía esperar a lograr ser yo quien guiara al mundo sobre el nuevo descubrimiento de mundos paralelos, líneas de tiempo, lo más parecido a algo a lo que se le atribuye un destino, una suerte, una maldición, las matemáticas puras aplicadas para un universo entero, mi madre lo probo… yo lo demostraría. Era un secreto… porque mi madre asumió que me era probable que me dedicara a algo así como la moda, mientras que mi hermano pensaba que seguro mi pasión iba más por la química cosmética, y mi padre… bueno el…

"… no vemos por qué el recurso a la identidad material de la naturaleza ha de preferirse –incluso, como mera orientación de la investigación, como ideal metodológico o epistémico– al de la identidad de forma o de intención." (Jesús Galíndez, La física cuántica en el pensamiento, la acción y el sistema neuronal)".

¡Mente intranquila, traidora y procrastinadora!, después de 30 minutos, solo eso… suspire.

¿Qué pensaba de mi papá?

A veces creía que el estaba simplemente decepcionado de mí, por rebajarme… por ceder a cada uno de esos impulsos que son… son…

Inconscientemente lleve mi mano a la única cicatriz que poseía, la única que no tenia "cura", la que, en su tiempo, secretamente no quería que la tuviera, sin importarme lo ridículo que era engañarme a mí misma.

 _No estaba segura de que estaba haciendo ahí aquel día, ¡No debería!, pero mi ira era mas fuerte que yo… y me sentía traicionada, absolutamente traicionada, después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, después de que el fuera mi primer beso y luego juramos jamás contarle a una sola persona, y que también aquel mismo día sería el que prometeríamos ser solo amigos._

 _Ni si quiera sabia en que mierda pensaba ese día, o lo que pienso hoy, porque hoy solo era capaz de sentir, creí que me iba a volver loca._

 _Toque aún más fuerte la puerta, trizando la madera bajo mis nudillos._

 _Cuando abrió la puerta, me miro casi somnoliento, apestaba al perfume de otra mujer, apestaba todo su maldito apartamento, fruncí el ceño y moví la punta de mi tacón rápidamente – Hey, princesa – y no pude evitarlo, lo golpeé tan duro como pude, el se fue hacia atrás, tropezando con sus cosas y cayendo al suelo – Mierda, pero Bra… ¿Qué te pa…? -._

 _\- hace tres días, la plaza 14:54, tu y esa zorra – mierda, sonaba como una chica celosa._

 _Y su expresión cambio bruscamente._

 _\- Bra… -._

 _\- ¿Y que fue de un beso entre amigos no hará daño?, ¿Qué ocurre con el "siempre te he querido mucho, Bra"? – sentía como si tuviera el corazón hecho añicos, lo sentía, como me quemaba por dentro toda esta ira, todo el dolor, todo… todo lo que siempre había sentido por él, el único hombre al que jure amar en silencio, al… - ¿No soy mas que una niñita tonta para ti, no? -._

 _\- Bra -._

 _\- ¡Y yo que creía que eras el único que me conocía!, ¡Quien siempre me escuchaba!, ¡Quien…! – me detuve, esto se me iría de las manos, y terminaría por delatarme aun mas de lo que ya estaba, bien hecho, soy una imbécil._

 _\- Bra yo -._

 _\- ¿Tu qué?, ¿Eres un hombre y no podías resistírtele? – gritaba, gritaba como una loca y que me estaba rebajando, yo no era así._

 _\- Bra… -._

 _\- Escúchame – dije más calmada – se lo que parece, no me entiendo bien, no todo está claro para mí – el se acercó, y golpearlo otra vez fue como natural, a pesar de que no era lo que usualmente hacia – pero de esto sí estoy muy segura que no siento nada por ti, todo ha sido claramente una absurda idiotez, después de todas esas veces en que tu y yo hemos estado casi a punto de… - me mordí los labios – es que yo no podría jamás fijarme en alguien tan ínfimo e insignificante – había algo extrañamente atrayente en verlo literalmente a mis pies – como tú, ¿Me estas escuchando insecto? -._

 _Y entonces me abalance sobre él, aprisionándolo entre mis piernas y tomándolos por el nacimiento de sus hombros._

 _\- ¿Me estas escuchando insecto? – y el me atrapo en un beso._

 _Y entonces supe que jamás me había sentido tan viva, la forma en que sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura, en como los besos daban esas mordiditas casi dolorosas. Perdí la cabeza, la perdí por completo y le tire el cabello mientras me frote obscenamente con la erección bajo sus pantalones._

 _\- aun no olvido que estabas con esa idiota -._

 _Y las manos se movieron ejerciendo presión sobre la ropa, haciéndome sentir como si estuviera desnuda, esto era diferente, diferente de todo lo que una vez creí saber del sexo._

 _Jamás el deseo había nacido de forma más violenta, jamás me había mojado por insultar a alguien, por probar una gota de sadismo que negué siempre tener._

 _\- ¿Quién? – no pude evitarlo, le arañé la espalda mientras jugaba con su dureza._

 _\- Eres un insecto, una perfecta alimaña Son Goten -._

 _\- ¿Por qué tu enfermo jueguito me esta excitando tanto? -._

 _Lo bese, mordiéndole los labios, mientras el sin pudor alguno había metido sus manos bajo mis bragas – kami… por -._

 _\- no tienes derecho a tocarme -._

 _Y él me volteo, llevándome debajo de él, la sensación de sentirme vulnerable me incito a ser aún más mordaz - ¿Decías? -._

 _\- ¿Quién eres tu para poner tus sucias manos en mis lugares mas íntimos? – podría jurar que rompió sus jeans para liberar la erección completa._

 _\- Te enseñare modales, pequeña arpía -._

 _y mientras le miraba profundamente, le enrede con mis piernas para llevarme a su cima, sentía que estaba loca, de pronto estaba ansiosa de ser invadida, de sentirle dentro, de que toda esta locura fuera el sexo mas salvaje que alguna vez había probado._

 _\- Quizás yo te enseñe lo que es ser verdaderamente una mujer – le sonreí, mientras tomaba su miembro duro y caliente con mi mano, para llevarlo a mi vagina, y descendí lentamente mientras veía su rostro contraerse de placer, solté un gemido._

 _\- ¿Demasiado grande para una mujer? – en efecto, el era grande, y no creí que alguna vez pudiera ser así de dominante en el sexo, pero no le daría el placer en nada, mas bien, en nada mas que no fuera el sexo que ahora estábamos a punto de tener._

 _Procure moverme tan lento como pude para prolongar su espera, lamí sus labios mientras termine por abrazarlo y frotar mis senos en su piel. El volvió a tocarme el trasero de la misma forma obscena, y sabia perfectamente a donde sus manos irían – hay juguetes más grandes -._

 _\- En verdad eres sucia -._

 _\- ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? – y de la misma forma en que lo dejaba entrar, lo hacia salir, lento mientras le devoraba con la mirada._

 _\- no, no la verdad – sonreí más y me pegue mas a él mientras hacia que mi cuerpo se ondulara, como danzando sobre él, mientras la humedad, su dureza y cada neurona en mi cuerpo enloquecía de absoluto placer, note como el se acercó aún mas a mí, y fuera lo que fuese lo que sentía, me domino nuevamente, me doblego y lo mordí al mismo instante en que el lo hizo, la sensación de la sangre me hizo renacer, grite por el orgasmo involuntario, y me negué a detenerme, me moví aún más rápido de ser posible mientras intentaba no rendirme ante esos espasmos que me hacían suspirar y gemir a gritos._

 _A continuación, mordidas… mordidas, mordidas y más mordidas._

Me sonroje, estaba húmeda de hecho y ese ruido en mi ventana había logrado distraerme.

Era Goten que se estaba mojando fuera, bajo la cálida lluvia soleada de esta mañana. Me levante inmediatamente a abrirla, para luego posarme en ella y reírme un poquito a sus expensas.

\- Hey, anciano… ¿Qué tal te va? -.

El se largo a reír, y se acercó a mi – ese no es exactamente el mejor insulto que tengas para mí, dulzura -.

Le sonreí, poniendo especial cuidado en arrugar mi nariz.

\- tu piel se ve más brillante -.

\- lo sé, el efecto de las mascarillas y las cremas – dije resuelta - ¿planeas entrar? -.

\- ¿Dónde exactamente? – idiota… sabia lo que sus susurros me hacían.

…

Me reí de el cuando intentaba cubrir mi boca, yo lo montaba sin piedad, me encantaba hacerlo, y podía quedarme haciendo el amor y el sexo con el todo el santo día, de pronto al anciano le había entrado pudor porque era la casa de mis padres.

\- ¿hay algo que te haga sentir insatisfecho conmigo hoy? -.

\- Bra, un día vas a matarme – me reí y clave mis dedos en su piel para lograr sentir sus músculos bajo ella, lo besé, me movía rápido e intentaba no gritar para escucharle suspirar, y contener sus propios gemidos.

\- debería, eres un pervertido Goten, y creo que no mereces mis atenciones -.

\- Eres mía, pequeña arpía, toda mía -.

Y el volvió a morderme, yo hice los mismo, y me deleité del sabor de la sangre mientras dábamos rienda suelta a los mas bajos instintos, e intentábamos no romper la cama en ello. No lo resistí demasiado tiempo, el latido de los corazones, la mirada de sus ojos, el sabor de su sangre y sus labios, la dureza masculina en mi humedad ardiente hizo que ya no lo soportara mas y me invadiera el orgasmo violento, seguí moviéndome, hasta que lo sentí a él… hacer lo propio dentro de mí.

Cuando acabamos, reímos sonoramente y me derrumbe a un lado de la cama.

\- en verdad eres un pervertido, Goten -.

\- no creo que tengas "moral" para hablar de ello -.

\- es cierto – dije riendo – por eso somos tal para cual, dos pervertidos amantes del sexo, que tienen una fijación cada vez mas cercana al sadomasoquismo para satisfacer sus lados mas secretos de si mismos, que se han unido porque no son un par de locos normales, sino unos que vienen de más allá del espacio exterior -.

\- tu hermano me conto lo que hiciste esta madrugada, ¿Qué ocurrió?, eh-.

Mi sonrisa se fue apagando lentamente, pero negué con la cabeza – esas chicas idiotas que ya no soporto – cerré mis ojos, respire y cuando los abrí, pude ver a Goten dándome cada segundo de especial atención – a veces creo que estoy acostumbrada, pero luego hago estas tonterías, y se que no debería, en verdad, pero es que me sacan de quicio… ¿Por qué tengo que mantenerlo de todos modos?, he pasado toda mi vida con chicas que son unas viles interesadas, personas que me prejuzgan y me creen una imbécil para satisfacer su propio complejo de inseguridad, y lo he llevado tanto como puedo a lo largo de mi niñez, mi adolescencia y ahora… -.

\- ¿a quien insultaron esta vez? -.

\- mencionaron obscenamente a mi hermanito – noté como él quería reírse, y cuando quiso hacerlo yo también quise – pero luego insultaron a Pan -.

Entonces él se tensó. - ¿Dónde vive cada una? – y yo me reí a carcajadas, Goten era un dulce chico, un travieso mujeriego la mayor parte de su pasado, pero era fiero si se trataba de a quienes el quería, y a pesar de que siempre le habían gustado mucho las mujeres, no era capaz de tolerar que mencionaran una sola mala palabra de su familia.

\- creo que el derrumbe misterioso de baño las dejo bastante asustadas, amor -.

\- espero que no te canses de oír las cosas una y otra vez, Bra Brief: Eres perfecta -.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio, Son Goten? – el me sonrió dulcemente.

\- Claro que sí, princesa -.

\- ¿Aun si siempre finjo ser la muchacha más estúpida del campus? -.

\- aun si muestras tu lado más psicopático y enfermo ante mi -.

\- tengo sangre Saiyajin después de todo -.

\- tu lo has dicho, cariño -.

Ducharnos juntos era una cosa que amaba, el me acariciaba dulcemente con el jabón, y hacia travesuras pervertidas mientras yo se las hacia a él. Secarnos y vestirnos eran cosas que quizás no siempre seguían una rutina común.

Vimos un capitulo de Westworld, como prometimos: cada viernes, juntos los dos en mi cama, y al siguiente en su apartamento, con claro: una desfogadora sesión de sexo, abrazos y risas.

Recordé casi sin querer lo que había dicho mi padre.

\- _¡Entiéndelo mocosa!, no llegaras a ningún lado si no aprendes a vivir con tu naturaleza saiyajin -._

Suspire y me acurruque con Goten.

\- creo que me gusta Dolores -.

\- ¿Crees que es prudente decir eso ante tu celosa novia, Son Goten? -.

El rio y beso mi cabello, sentí cálido en mi pecho… latir mi corazón tan fuerte y esas ganas de golpearlo, correr, gritar, amar y huir a la vez – bueno, es aparentemente inocente, frágil y dulce, pero en el fondo es una chica mala, mi amor; ella tiene perversos planes para quienes le han hecho daño, no se... me recuerda que es el tipo de mujer que me vuelve loco en la cama -.

\- eso es poco crédito, lo hemos hecho hasta en la nave – me burle y el rio aún más alto.

De pronto ambos saltamos de la cama, un ki estallo enormemente.

\- ¡TRUNKS! -, y luego mas y más, todos ellos se dirigían, note después de unos segundos que le seguían, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

\- Es... -.

\- ¡Es Pan! – dije abriendo la ventana al día, y volando con todos ellos.

…

A veces no sabia como lograba seguirle el paso a Goten o a mi padre, sobre todo hoy…

Y a penas le vi, ahí… por un momento creí que había muerto, su cuerpo jamás me había parecido tan vulnerable, tenia vidrio, metales, incluso unos tubos semi incrustados en su piel, la misma manchada por su sangre, y al olor de las plantas de la calle, la gente se reunió alrededor, y Trunks gritaba desgarradoramente, tuve tanto miedo… las lagrimas corrían por mi cara, creí que iba a gritar yo también, entonces Goten tomo mi mano.

\- shhh, calma mi amor, de alguna forma esto saldrá bien -.

Siempre quise ser como mama, ella era femenina, atractiva, una dama a su manera era quien ella deseaba ser, y como era…

Pero yo era mas como papá, impulsiva, egocéntrica, caprichosa, sádica, celosa y orgullosa, la naturaleza que debía ser por siempre secreta para mi y para cualquiera que no fuera de real confianza en mi familia, era un retorcido demonio con la piel de una frágil y tonta mujercita a quien el mundo se daba el lujo de subestimar. Y alguien había hecho daño a mi mejor amiga… la única persona que me había dado una amistad sincera a cambio de nada, con quien había peleado tantas veces, quien había sido mi paño de lágrimas, quien me había animado… si de mi dependía… la venganza seria cruelmente tormentosa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!, que emoción… estaba haciendo retocando un capítulo para FLORES, pero no me aguante, la inspiración me golpeo, así como Bra a Goten, y no saben, no saben, no tienen ni idea de cuanto ansiaba escribir algo de Goten y Bra, es… un poco obvio que este OneShot va ligado con Cobardía.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Siempre sentí que ellos estaban un poquito incompletos, y quería dejar algo de material para desquitar mis ideas, jaja. He hecho a una Bra en mi opinión un poco más… bueno, mas ida de la cacerola, jaja, ¿Creen que esta un poco mal?, pensé en como meter esto en la historia, pero no veo como, a mi y solo a mí se me ocurrió escribirlo bajo el único punto de vista de Pan, bueno, saben, aun pienso que esta cosa da para más, pero… pero, pero… ¡pero!, ya me estoy metiendo en demasiadas cosas, y tengo que darle un final al fic principal, si, es un poco raro, es como un bonus por desaparecer tan seguido, después de meses y meses planeando algo para ellos, al fin tuve la coherencia (a mi parecer suficiente como para dedicarles algo), quizás después… y solo después de haber terminado el fic, escriba algo mas relacionado a estos dos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En fin, espero no demostrar que la única que esta mal de la cabeza aquí soy yo, saludos a los que lean… y, hmmm, creo ser buena persona, ¿ok?, no me manden a un psiquiatra, me soltaron hace poco (es chiste… ¿o no?, ok si es chiste). Espero puedan leerme pronto y leerles yo también, chao.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Erase una vez: un piojo

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **1 – Erase una vez un piojo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Es curioso como esta mañana particularmente nublada y húmeda me trae aquellos remotos recuerdos de mi niñez… ¡Debía pensar en algo!, particularmente en algo que la mantuviera lo suficientemente despierta hasta dentro de tres horas más, cuando recién podría irse a clases, y luego de ellas a ver a Pan…

Aun todo esto parecía una verdadera pesadilla, porque hace solo un par de días, hace solo una semana… suspire y trate de distraer mi mente otra vez, y en lo posible no pensar en lo que estos trasnoches le harían a mi piel, toque mi cara instintivamente para detectar los niveles de grasa en mí. Siempre creí que Pan era la mas fuerte de las dos, siempre pareció serlo, incluso su familia parecía mas perfecta que la mía, entre un hermano que parecía demasiado ocupado saliendo con tantas chicas, mientras que mi madre pasaba todo el día consumida en el trabajo, mi abuela cuidando de mi abuelo… y mi padre entrenando lejos en el espacio, todos demasiado ocupados para jugar con la niñita consentida de la casa… ¡De consentida nada!, o quizás si, a veces tenía la sensación de estar tan perdida como en ese entonces.

Tal cual una aquella solitaria niñita, tome ese viejo peluche de conejo por una necesidad que ya no debía estar ahí… no sentirme tan sola.

 _\- hecho, pasare por ti a finales de la clase – Trunks se la pasaba toda la bendita tarde planeando cosas con su novia – también te amo, Sofia, ¡de verdad!, amor verdadero – apreté el conejo en mi pecho, ¡Ahora resulta que tendría que deshacerme de la tal Sofia porque planeaba robarse a mi hermano!_

 _\- Trunks – le hable en voz alta._

 _\- No, no hay nadie más – a veces me parecía que no se callaría nunca, ¿Por qué no me prestaba atención?, seguramente yo soy mucho mas bonita que la tal Sofia, ¿Y si es tan importante por que aun no la conozco de todos modos?_

 _\- Truuuunks – repetí de manera mas dulce, intentando colarme en su oído y fallando en el momento en que solo me dio la espalda para seguir hablando… esto requería de más tacto. Inmediatamente me puse de pie para ir tras él._

 _\- Eres la única, y te lo repetiré hasta que me creas, pero… ¿Tus padres no se molestaran por la cuenta del móvil? – intente volar, no es que fuera tan fácil… pero todo por mi hermanito hermoso, me acerque a el y hasta el vendido celular, para que me escuchara la única y especial Sofia._

 _\- ¡Trunks!, ¡Que te esta llamando Lena! – sabia que mi voz podía ser increíblemente molesta._

" _¿Quién mierda es Lena?, no, pero nada, IDIOTA" cuchicheo rápidamente la otra voz, para colgar._

 _\- No, espera es solo… - me acomode para lo que seguía. Uno, dos, tres… para estar a salvo eran necesarios diez pasos de distancia, ocho, nueve, ¡Y comienza el espectáculo! - ¡Bra!, ¡Que has hecho piojo horroroso! -._

 _Yo apreté al señor Sombrero, refugiándolo de la ira de mi hermano, pero lo provoque más sacándole la lengua - ¡¿A quien le dices piojo horroroso?!, seguramente soy millones de veces mas bonita que la tal Sofia -._

 _\- Bah, tu que sabes, eres solo un piojo feo -._

 _\- ¡Y tu un mentiroso!, habías estado llamando a Giselle hace solo unos minutos atrás para sacarla de paseo el viernes -._

 _Él se lanzó sobre mí, y yo solo atine a dar un salto con todas mis fuerzas, apoyarme una milésima de segundo en su espalda, e impulsarme rápidamente hacia la salida más rápida._

 _\- Trunksie se quedó sin cita para mañana -._

 _\- ¡Cállate! -._

 _\- ¡No quiero! -._

 _\- ¡Te mostrare de lo que soy capaz cuando te atrape a ti y a esa fea cosa a la que babeas mientras duermes, mocosa mocos! -._

 _\- ¡no soy ninguna mocosa! -._

 _\- Si que lo eres, y te atrapare, y a esa cosa, y lo torturare a el primero, para que veas las cosas que soy capaz de hacer, y después de haberlo despellejado, ¡Sera tu turno! -._

 _Me metí bajo las escaleras y solté esa pelota saltarina por las mismas para producir el sonido, cuando solo mi hermano hubiera seguido mi señuelo, saldría._

 _Y lo hizo._

 _\- ¡Con ese cerebro de animal que tienes ni si quiera podrás atrapar un simple peluche!, el cerebro de plumas del señor Sombrero tiene mejor funcionamiento que el tuyo! -._

 _La carrera loca de mi hermano se pauso un segundo, seguido de eso se reinició otra vez - ¡ERES UN PIOJO INSOPORTABLE! -._

 _\- ¡Y TU UN ROMEO APESTOSO! -._

 _Y corrí nuevamente para salvar la vida del señor sombrero, abrí tantas puertas como pude, alcance a cerrar otras, y antes de que el llegara, me metí al mueble de la cocina. Y antes de empezar a moverme le pique aún más._

 _\- ¡Romeo, Romeo!, ¡donde estas que no te veo!, ¡Tu apestoso olor no me deja veeeer! -._

 _\- si yo soy Romeo, tu serás Julieta -._

 _\- Que asco – y me cubrí la boca, intentando no reírme, si no me equivocaba, Trunks debía estar a punto de encontrarme._

 _\- Le romperás el corazón al pobre de Goten, el ya pidió tu mano en matrimonio -._

 _Me dije que no podía hacer nada peor, y apenas escuche como abría las puertas, yo la abrí otra vez para salir disparada hacia la salida._

 _\- ¡Ahí estas! -._

 _\- ¡Yo no seré tan tonta como Julieta!, ¡Muérete tu siendo el tonto de Romeo! -._

 _\- Los únicos que morirán hoy serán tu y esa cosa llena de tus mocos y baba -._

 _\- ¡El señor sombrero no tiene mocos! -._

 _\- ¿Admite que tiene baba? -._

 _\- no menos que tu novia Charlotte, ella tenia tanta baba como para cubrir el planeta entero -._

 _Y solo por un pequeño descuido, Trunks tomo las orejas de Sombrero, y por tanto me tuvo a mí, se sentó en el suelo a hacerme cosquillas hasta que ya no podía respirar._

 _\- ¡No me mates!, ¡SOY DEMASIADO BONITA PARA MORIR! -._

 _\- Niños, niños – nos habló nuestra abuelita, acercándose con la charola de postres – no peleen o no probaran la torta de arándanos que ordene -._

 _\- ¡Suéltame apestoso! -._

 _\- ¡Bra, pero que demonios te pasa, no muerdas! -._

 _\- ¡Él quería descuartizar al señor Sombrero! – lo acuse, extendiendo el peluche hasta mi abuela, para concientizarles de lo importante que era su existencia, no creí que Trunks jugara sucio con la abuela entre nosotros._

 _\- señorita, esa es una palabra muy fea para una niñita de 5 años -._

 _\- ya escuchaste Bra, como castigo yo me quedare al señor Sombrero, espero que Sofia lo acepte como regalo de disculpas -._

 _\- ¡No se lo des!, ¡No se lo deees! -._

 _Y entre tantos gritos, y el abuelo llegando hasta nosotros lentamente y con la silla, no alcanzo a hablar, ya que nos interrumpió el timbre._

 _\- ¡Es mamá!, ¡Es mamá! – gritaba emocionada._

 _\- Querida, si no te importa, yo también desearía probar esa torta de arándanos -._

 _Yo sonreí ampliamente, olvidando lo demás, con mamá en casa las cosas irían mejor, me acerqué de un salto al abuelo, para besar su mejilla – au, abuelo, tu bigote me pica – el comenzó a reír, mientras yo me alejaba para ir a recibir a mamá._

 _No pude ocultar mi decepción al encontrar a Goten con unas bolsas, y a Pan escondidas tras sus piernas, fruncí el ceño y de pronto recordé que el malvado de Trunks tenía al señor Sombrero._

 _\- Bueno, ella nos pidió que lo trajéramos a casa por ella, una reunión se hizo a ultima hora y dijo que llegaría muy tarde – vi como Trunks asentía y jugaba con mi animalito entre sus manos._

 _Me acerque corriendo para ir con Pan – oh, vaya… supongo que es mejor que haga cenar a Bra -._

 _\- Pan – susurre furiosamente, mientras me apoyaba en las rodillas de Goten – Pan ayúdame, Trunks secuestro al señor Sombrero -._

 _\- ¿Y por qué juegas con los juguetes de la pequeña Bra? -._

 _\- ah, es su castigo porque rompió el corazón de Giselle -._

 _\- ¡Fue el de Sofia! – le recrimine._

 _\- eso quería decir – dijo el con soltura, mientras Pan asentía rápidamente y señalaba sus piernas y cabeza, y en ese mismo momento, yo me lance a morder las piernas de Trunks mientras Pan le salto a la cara a tirarle el pelo._

 _\- Danos a Sombrero -._

 _\- ¡Kami!, ¡Pan!, ¿tu también?, Goten, ayúdame – y antes que me diera cuenta, Trunks le había dado a Goten mi peluche._

 _Goten me sonrió, y se acuclillo hasta mi altura, toco mi pelo y me entrego el peluche tranquilamente – gracias – musite lo más bajito posible. Y apenas Pan toco el suelo, la tome de la mano para llevarla lejos de los tontos._

 _\- el señor Sombrero agradece tus honorables servicios, guerrera Pan -._

 _Y ella misma ni si quiera sonrió, solo tenía los ojos muy fijos y el ceño fruncido, donde solo asintió como respuesta._

 _\- ¡Bra!, ¡Piojo!, mamá te ha mandado el uniforme de la escuela -._

 _Yo tome el paquete, y lo mire severamente mientras él se quedaba esperando - ¿Qué haces ahí? -._

 _\- Tienes que probártelo, para saber si es la talla adecuada -._

 _\- repito – dije más tranquila - ¿Qué haces ahí? -._

 _\- largo Trunks, esto es cosa de chicas – Trunks se rio de lo que Pan había dicho, y yo le avente las almohadas._

 _\- creo que es la primera vez que Pan admite que es una chica -._

 _\- ¡Cállate feo apestoso! – respondí por Pan mientras ella solo se ponía muy roja._

…

 _\- este uniforme es feo – le reclame a Trunks – lo quiero con un color más bonito -._

 _\- lo siento, como es tu primer año supongo que se te hace raro vestir así -._

 _\- te ves muy bonita, Bra, a Pan tampoco le gusta, dice que odia usar la maldita faldita -._

 _\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa diaria? -._

 _\- nada, pero son las reglas de la escuela -._

 _\- ¿No puedo estudiar en casa?, podría quedarme y luego pedirle a papá que… -._

 _\- me temo que el señor Vegeta esta entrenando con mi padre, Bra -._

 _El timbre volvió a sonar, y me negué a hacer el ridículo en frente de Goten esperando ansiosa a mi madre, y así fue mucho más fácil ocultar mi decepción mientras que por la puerta solo estaban asomándose Gohan junto a Videl, ver a Pan emocionada corriendo hacia ellos hizo que recordara la ausencia de los míos más que nunca._

…

 _Al final la noche anterior, creí haber escuchado hablar a mamá preguntando por el paradero de mi padre, y pronto me dormí, pero esa mañana, ella se había dedicado a bañarme, peinarme y sonreírme dulcemente frente al espejo, mientras yo le sugería que bien podrían uno de esos días, ir por mi junto a papá._

 _\- ay, cariño… la verdad es que tu padre esta quien sabe donde y quien sabe si está bien -._

 _\- mamá, no le digas semejantes cosas a Bra, ella se asusta -._

 _\- uy, perdóname corazón… pero ya sabes que papá es un hombre muy fuerte, ningún alíen feo podrá arrancarle la cabeza -._

 _\- ¡Pero en que cosas estas pensando! – esta parecía la primera vez, que yo alcanzaba a recordar en que Trunks me levanto del taburete rosa palo en mi habitación, para abrazarme y llevarme al comedor, junto a las cosas del desayuno -no hagas caso de lo que mamá diga, a papá no le va a pasar nada, el siempre vuelve – yo asentí, y me quede muy quieta mientras el me preparaba un sándwich con crema de mani y mermelada roja._

 _\- ¿Estará Pan en mi clase? -._

 _\- eh… no, ella está un curso más arriba, pero podrás verla durante los descansos -._

 _\- ¿Crees que querrá cambiarse de clase? -._

 _Trunks me sonrió – eso no esta permitido, pero tranquila, tu solo sonríe con la frente muy alta, y todo el mundo te va a adorar -._

…

 _Y ojalá las cosas hubieran sido así de simples, la mayoría de los chicos corrían de un lado a otro peleándose por las almohadas, los rompecabezas, los juguetes y, sobre todo, los crayones, inmediatamente hice una lista de prioridades, y la primera de ellas eran lo crayones, ¡necesitaba los míos inmediatamente!_

 _Pero mientras tantos, soporte los empujones y pellizcos de los demás._

 _Y había sido uno particularmente en la zona detrás de la rodilla el que más dolor me había causado, y salte de la impresión, y de alguna manera mi pie termino sobre la mano de la chica que me había pellizcado._

 _El grito del llanto me estremeció incluso a mí misma._

De pronto note cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día.

El castigo había sido apartarme de todos mis juguetes, incluido el señor Sombrero, sonreí mientras acariciaba la nariz rosada del viejo juguete. Ya había pasado casi una hora, y que empezara a prepararme para irme a clases.

El celular vibro y yo lo tome sin demasiadas ganas.

" _Buenos días, princesa"_ sonreí instantáneamente mientras me abracé las piernas.

"Buenos días, Goten".

…

Había periodistas en el instituto, pensé rápidamente en como deshacerme de ellos, lamentablemente ya había llegado en una nave, y no tenia como evadirlos sin que esas cámaras me grabaran, de pronto se me ocurrió que podría simplemente acelerar e irme, pero yo no era así, me negaba a huir como las ratas, y simplemente salí a enfrentarlo con una sonrisa y la frente en alto.

\- ¡Señorita Brief!, ¿Qué dice usted respecto al accidente de la señorita Son? -.

\- ¿Le duele haber perdido a su compañera de fiestas? -.

\- ¿Es cierto que usted es el interés amoroso de la heredera del Gran Míster Satán? -.

\- ¿Cree que alguien podría haber intentado hacerle algo? -.

Siendo honestos… solo había cuatro personas con semejantes intenciones…

\- Entre los restos que ha tomado la policía, se identificaron el logo de la corporación Capsula, ¿Cree que alguien de la empresa podría haber atentado contra la vida de la muchacha? – eso lo reducía a una.

\- ¿Quizás un novio despechado? -.

\- Señores – dije con el tono mas seductor que pude hacer – programare una conferencia con la misma afectada en algún momento si acaso eso ayuda a terminar con su trabajo, pero esta es una mañana común para todo el mundo, todos necesitamos entrar a clases -.

Las murmuraciones fueron siendo acalladas lentamente, mientras algunos de mis compañeros parecían un poco incomodos con la muchedumbre de cámaras, micrófonos y personas.

\- a ella le encanta llamar la atención -.

\- era obvio que solo una persona como ella lograría sacar algún provecho de media destrucción en las calles y una persona herida -.

…

Tome la opción de no usar la nave hasta que ya no hubiera personas interesadas en tomar mis declaraciones, seria algo molesto estar sudada después de volar tanto, pero era la mejor solución inmediata.

Ya había salido de clases, y mantenía la capsula muy bien guardada en los bolsillos de mi mochila, me cambie de ropa, y ahora mismo estaba detenida en frente de la entrada del hospital, no quería pensar demasiado, ¡Todo había sido obvio el día que Trunks la trajo en sus propios brazos!, y los medios no tardaron en llegar, al final la última en llegar había sido Mai, me sorprendió incluso ver a Marrón entre las visitas acompañando a su padre, ella no era demasiado cercana a nosotras, al menos no después de que se fuera a estudiar al extranjero y volvería para conseguir un trabajo a Trunks, porque su carrera no había ido como esperaba en un principio.

\- ¡Bra! – mi madre me tomo por sorpresa mientras yo tan solo me había quedado parada ahí.

\- mamá – ella me miraba un poco rara, quise abrazarla y quedarme ahí escondida un rato.

\- mi vida, ¿Te han molestado mucho los periodistas?, esa gente farandulera… oh mi pequeña princesa – acuno mi rostro, como hace años lo hacía, y yo me deje sentir protegida en ese momento.

\- no es eso – intente sonreírle, pero notaba la contracción en mi frente, por eso imagine que debió de verse muy feo, porque lejos de que no se preocupara, hizo todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Qué es? – ella me miro unos segundos, y luego tomo mi mano para llevarme dentro, y no pude hacerlo - ¿Qué te ocurre? -.

\- ¿Crees que Pan…? - ¿Qué haría si mi mejor amiga llegaba a…?

\- ella estará bien, la explosión la daño mucho y solamente se esta recuperando como normalmente debería, cariño, ¡Ella es una saijayin! -.

Ligeros pensamientos me hicieron pensar en lo que mi padre solía decir de ella, porque parecía respetarla, respetarla más que a Goten e incluso a Trunks, todos sabíamos que ella intentaba hacer su propia vida.

 _\- Bah, estudios, títulos, dinero, escuela, tonterías terrícolas, si la chica quiere entrenar niños y ganar dinero con ello, no le veo el problema, aunque sus dotes se desperdician con simples humanos, seguramente seguirá entrenando por su cuenta, quien sabe y si hace mas fuertes a esta raza tan debilucha -._

 _\- Papá, ella aun es una niña, vivir sola a esa edad… -._

 _\- Tu a esa edad Trunks, eras solo un niñito mimado que salía con una y con otra chica, tu elección es la vida tranquila, la de ella no -._

 _\- ¡Sigue siendo una chica!, alguien podría… - Trunks suspiro y Mai lo miro tranquilamente._

 _\- Creo que Trunks se refiere a que Trunks sigue siendo una niña, ¿Y si necesita ayuda?, ¿Y si tiene que enfrentarse a alguien o algo sola y por su cuenta? -._

 _\- Es una Saiyajin, mas que cualquiera de ustedes dos -._

Los saiyajin eran símbolo de fortaleza, lo serian siempre… por eso no quería creer que Pan estaba ahí dentro.

…

Gohan tenia la mirada perdida, Videl parecía hablarle mientras todo lo demás era un incomodo silencio, aunque las enfermeras y doctores pasaban de un lado a otro, otras familias con sus enfermos se cruzaban frente a la puerta de Pan ocasionalmente.

\- Gohan, por favor… no has dicho nada -.

El abuelo de Pan, el señor Goku apareció de pronto junto a su hijo, segundos después le siguió mi padre.

\- es una lástima, las semillas del ermitaño no están listas, al menos le queda un mes mas o dos semanas, el maestro Karin aun no esta seguro, el tiempo esta, según el: algo raro -.

Llego Trunks, y fui con el a abrazarlo, imaginé que su dolor debía ser mas que el mío, o igual… no, igual no, de ser Goten quien estuviera ahí… Goten, no, el no, el nunca.

\- ¡Hermano! -.

\- Esto es serio – dijo casi tan ausente como el mismo Gohan, y tras de él, una manada de periodistas con cámaras y sacando fotos por lo demás.

Entonces un grupo de al menos 15 hombres los detuvieron rápidamente, Trunks me miro y yo me aparte, el iría junto a ellos para hablarles.

\- Este es un momento trágico, se pide discreción -.

Acto seguido, no se escucharon razones frente a las miles de preguntas.

\- Trunks, no responderé de mis actos si esa gente no se va – jamás había tomado en serio la faceta saijayin de Gohan, no podía verlo de esa manera, quizás era su forma de vestir, o lo delgado que se había vuelto con el tiempo, era alto sin duda, pero a mí no me parecía un hombre realmente intimidante, no hasta ahora, las ojeras o lo sombrío en la mirada perdida, que tonta era, porque era de Pan de quien hablábamos.

\- No permitiré que abusen de esto, menos de Pan -.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices así, Trunks? – trague saliva, y me pareció que todos lo hacían al mismo tiempo que yo… el asunto era tan obvio – respóndeme, ¿Por qué precisamente tu, Trunks; un hombre maduro ya casado habla de mi hija con tal confianza y posesividad? -.

\- Gohan, Gohan… - Gohan, Gohan, Gohan… ¿Perdonarías que muchos ocultáramos el secreto? – hablaremos de esto otro día – Videl intentaba ser conciliadora, la dulce figura de Gohan cargando a Pan de un momento a otro, había pasado a ser la de un hombre completamente diferente.

\- Deja que hable el, Videl; conozco a mi hija, entrenaba junto a Trunks, eso era obvio todo el tiempo, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, ¿habría espacio para algo mas que entrenamientos?, en las noches, en las mañanas o cualquier momento del día -.

\- Gohan, no seas idiota – mi padre dijo resueltamente, yo quise saber una forma de detener todo lo que pasaría, poner un freno a la tormenta.

\- Confió en Trunks, es un hombre sensato que ha protegido a mi hija, la saijayin probablemente mas fuerte conocida, que resulta esta con riesgo de artrosis, tétanos, daño cerebral y… quien no tiene una esperanza de cura rápida a sus heridas por una maquina de tu corporación, Trunks, ¿alguien podría explicármelo? -.

De pronto apareció Colm entre nosotros, no sabía cuándo o como había llegado, pero miraba fijamente a mi hermano y Gohan.

\- Quizá tu Bulma, ¿Qué dices? -.

Mi madre camino rápidamente cerca de él.

\- He estado revisando las cámaras de seguridad, no hay nada extraño, no había personas que no fueran de la empresa o de mi casa quienes no -.

\- Amo a Pan, es mía – Paso tan rápido, Gohan tenia a Trunks tomado del cuello, tirando lejos sus gafas y revelando las enormes ojeras en contraste de su pálida piel.

\- Maldito bastardo, ¡ES UNA NIÑA! – tuve la manía de ayudarlo, porque sabía perfectamente que Pan habría interferido en esa tonta pelea, pero antes de eso, alguien interpuso su brazo ante mí, estaba decidida a ignorarlo e ir junto a mi hermano para intentar calmar los ánimos, pero al final fui abrazada.

\- No cariño, lo siento, pero no es nuestro asunto -.

Me aferre a Goten mientras Gohan estaba propinándole golpes ciegos a mi hermano, y el se dejaba, ¡Era como un maldito muñeco!, me desespere y no pude con ello, ¡Por que nadie hacia nada!, Gohan podría matarlo perfectamente, la sangre se esparcía y la gente miraba, el olor me estaba mareando, Goten estaba tenso, y yo no vi mas remedio que hacer lo que venia pensando desde hace ya lo que parecía una eternidad de tiempo, detener este absurdo.

Clave mis dedos entre las costillas de Gohan, golpee su mentón y lo empuje, para patear a Gohan rompiendo mi tacón, levante a mi hermano que tenía la cara roja e hinchada.

Apenas lo hice, Videl fue a detenerlo, junto a el señor Goku, pero el solo los aparto como moscas mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros, el miedo me hizo quedarme, quedarme para lanzarme sobre el cómo nunca lo había hecho antes.

\- ¡BRA! -.

\- No te metas, no es tu asunto -.

\- ¡Es mi hermano y mi mejor amiga! -.

\- ¡Un hombre ya casado y una niña estúpida! – grito él.

\- Lo que sea, están unidos y no se puede dar marcha atrás – todos se mantuvieron en silencio, a lo que Gohan miro a mi hermano con asco y corrió hacia la habitación de Pan, a la que me negaba a entrar hasta que ella despertara, hasta que supiera que esto había acabado.

\- ¡LO VOY A MATAR! -.

\- Trunks - ¿Por qué lloraba? – Trunks, por favor reacciona y defiéndete, Pan te necesita, ¡Eres mas fuerte que esto!, ¡Lo sé!, ¡Por favor, detén esto! -.

El fijo los ojos en mí, estaban inyectado en sangre, casi tanto como lo estaban las uñas de Gohan clavadas en su cuello. Al final decidieron que arreglarían esto lejos del hospital, para no provocar daño a nadie.

 _La profesora Adriana intentaba lidiar con la histérica madre y la chica que me había pellizcado, ni si quiera sabia su nombre, estaba muy asustada mientras ella me llevaba de la mano, en los silenciosos pasillos del colegio, que incluso parecían vacíos entre las horas de clase._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!, bueno… quería darles gracias por seguir la historia, solo por si acaso, como esta historia mas pequeña, intentare llevarla a la par de la "original", porque no habrá gracias si se sabe todo lo que ocurrirá al final, y bueno… ahora deben esperar al menos un capitulo mas para seguir con la historia, lo siento, es que no quiero que algo como esto se desperdicie.**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar el primer capítulo, por darle a favoritos y por seguirla, creo que es eso lo que me pasa, no quiero reprimir mis ideas hasta que ya no me apasionen en la cabeza, en fin, saludos a todos.**_

 _ **cat violet: Quiero sacar mas a la luz ese lado saijayin de Bra, un poco loca, un poco instintiva, claro que este capítulo, mas que a ella, va analizando los demonios internos de la princesa, es cierto, que cuando la conocí (en gt al menos), me pareció por lo demás una chica muy poco aprovechada, aunque me encanto cuando encaro (de forma algo distraída), pero con carisma a Goten poseído, ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **4theloveofaKat: sin duda alguna, no he sabido nada de ti, es mi responsabilidad después de todo, y ojalá puedas recuperar tu cuenta. Un abrazo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	3. Erase una vez: un pequeño monstruo

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***** _ **Holaminombreesdrama***_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **2 – Erase una vez un pequeño monstruo**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- ¡Mi pequeña! – su voz alterada llegaba a molestar, me pregunte si alguien tenia el valor de decírselo a la cara, una gran forma de conocer a todos mis compañeros. La señora me apuntaba con el dedo, su brazo se movía con fuerza estrepitosa y torpe hacia mí, pensé que podría ser sin duda bonita, parecía más joven que mi madre, o más mayor, en realidad no estaba segura._

 _\- Señora Sato, esto nos asombra tanto a usted como a mí, y seguramente a los demás niños, ¡Todo el mundo grito cuando vimos la sangre! – Pero la sangre era mía, de hecho aún tenía el papel higiénico cubriéndome la herida que se había producido en mi pierna – es una suerte que… -._

 _\- ¡¿UNA SUERTE?! MI HIJA PODRIA TENER BIEN LA MUÑECA ROTA – bueno, si se me había pasado la mano, había metido la patita, literalmente, quise reír frente a ese pensamiento, y lo hice, la señora me miro con verdadero pavor, ¿Por qué todo el mundo actuaba así?, yo cambie de cara inmediatamente, luego baje la mirada mientras la otra niña solo se escondía entre las faldas de su madre a llorar._

 _\- En cualquier caso, puede garantizar bajo el seguro de la escuela que esto… -._

 _\- ¡Escuela!, aquí hay un claro culpable de todo esto, ¡Y es esa cosa de ahí!, ¡ESA NIÑA ES UN MONSTRUO! -._

\- _no soy un monstruo, yo no quería, solo salte y… ¡debe ser por mi sangre…! -._

 _\- ¡BRA! – Esa era la voz de Trunks, de pronto me sentí tan aliviada de tenerlo cerca, me pare y fui corriendo hacia él, aunque el llego primero – perdone, profesora, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió? -._

 _\- Trunks, ella me pellizco, me dolió, yo solo salte y se le puso el brazo feo, mira, esta asqueroso – se produjo un silencio incomodo, y Trunks se puso la mano en la boca, estoy segura de que avance a ver como se reía mientras la otra señora me miraba incrédula. De pronto se acercó más, me tomo en sus brazos y me sentó de vuelta hacia el sillón en que había estado antes esperando… esperando, y ya, no sabía a quién, creo que era a Trunks._

 _\- ¡¿Qué tienes en el zapato!?, ¡Si eres mas ligera que mi propia hija! -._

 _\- Señor Brief, el director no esta en este mismo instante con nosotros, se encuentra con los del último año presentando los convenios con los institutos, me preguntaba si usted podría cuidar de su hermana, la señora Bulma no atiende el móvil o el teléfono, ni el de la empresa -._

 _\- ¿Bulma?, ¿Bulma Brief? -._

 _Había algo extraño en el tono en el que hablaba, como si le faltara el aire – sí, el caso es que quería consultarles sobre su padre, ¿Cómo podríamos contactarnos con él? -._

 _\- papa no puede atender llamadas, esta en el espacio, mi madre dice que ningún alíen le sacara la cabeza o algo así – Trunks me tomo en brazos, abrazándome._

 _\- ¡Esto debe ser un chiste! – no podía verlos, pero imaginaba que la señora seguía tan enojada como cuando había llegado, ¿Por qué todo el mundo se comportaba así?_

…

\- lamento ese golpe – susurre mientras Goten conducía esa camioneta en dirección al monte Paoz.

\- Me repondré, no te preocupes – yo me abrace mas a el - ¿Estas segura de que quieres ir al monte conmigo? – yo asentí, aun sabiendo que él no me prestaba una real atención.

\- sí, quiero – cerré mis ojos y aspire su aroma, dudaba que alguien me buscara en un viejo vehículo a motor petrolero, ¿Por qué la hija de la familia pionera en nuevos inventos de casi todo tipo estaría en un cacharrito campestre?, esperaba que la falta de sueño no afectara mi juicio.

\- puedes bañarte conmigo en el rio, pescare algo y lo asaremos, ¿no te importa que solo sea eso? -.

Sonreí, eso sonaba tan bien… - es perfecto para mí -.

Los pequeños saltos terminaron por resultar algo agradable – eso de… poner esos asientos de prueba; bueno, a mi madre le encantaron, aunque aun se niega a aprender a conducir, dice que para eso estoy yo -.

\- te dije que eran una buena idea, después de todo gane nuestro pequeño duelo -.

\- y jugaste sucio para hacerlo, esperaste el momento después de hacerlo en el asiento trasero, mientras estabas desnuda -.

\- no voy a arriesgarme a dejar marcas obvias cada vez que lo hagamos aquí, y funciono -.

Goten se largó a reír y yo adore la forma en que su cuerpo terminaba por estremecerse entre sus carcajadas y el movimiento del vehículo – eres descarada, ¿lo sabias? -.

\- ¿esta mal? -.

\- un poco, pero me gusta – yo apoye mi mentón en su hombro, y mire su cara, de alguna forma no me parecía demasiado diferente de ese revoltoso que había hecho de su pasatiempo fastidiarme, aunque ahora mismo llevaba el cabello mas diferente, algo mas corto, acomodado; al final no me resistí, y toque su nariz mientras iba concentrado conduciendo, luego me solté del cinturón de seguridad y termine por envolverlo entre mis brazos y pegas mi rostro a su camisa – Bra -.

\- ¿Si? – pregunte inocentemente mientras acercaba mis labios a su rostro para besarlo.

\- no ahora, preciosa, estoy… -.

\- shh, no dejes de conducir -.

\- estas loca -.

\- completamente – y use mis rodillas para acomodarme un poco mas mientras intentaba desabotonar su camisa, haciendo todo lo posible por hacer que mi cuerpo lo tocara.

\- si alguien nos ve… -.

\- si alguien nos ve, solo tendrán envidia – susurre en su oído mientras soltaba una risita juguetona - ¿Es que tienes miedo? -.

Vi como guardo silencio, y se mordía los labios en un obvio intento de parecer serio y no sonreír, sabia que le gustaba que me comportara así. Y para mi fue un tipo de luz verde a seguir con el jueguito mientras veía como apretaba el manubrio con la suficiente fuerza como para liberar tensión, e intentaba no romperlo al mismo tiempo, tire de la camisa escondida en el jeans, adoraba como se sentía su piel, me dieron ganas de morderlo, pero preferí jugar con mis manos mientras, descendía pecaminosamente hasta la erección naciente, para luego volver al punto de inicio y empezar otra vez, la misma emoción me hacía querer más, y por tanto… deseaba besarlo, hacer que detuviera el auto y dedicarle toda mi atención, mientras le exigía la suya. ¿y si arruinaba el juego?

Aproveche algunos segundos para mirar detrás de la carretera, a los lados y el frente, me aleje y me cole entre sus piernas para buscar una de las palancas. Tocándolo apropósito mientras parecía tensarse un poco más, le sonreí y me voltee mientras le sonreía y apoyaba mi cabeza en sus muslos, mirándolo fijamente y bajando el vidrio de la ventana para apoyar mis pies fuera.

\- Bra… – susurro, me mordí los labios y cerré mis ojos, mientras la luz del sol calentaba mi estomago y mis manos tocaban la piel de su vientre musculoso – Bra – baje la cremallera y desabotone el botón del jean.

Abrí los ojos y le mire desafiante – Bra, Bra, Bra; ¿No te gusta lo que hago?, porque si quieres acabamos el juego y… -.

\- quítate la maldita blusa -.

\- ¿Por qué vas tan a prisa ahora?, lo iba a hacer de todas maneras, pero no sabes esperar -.

\- deja de discutir y hazlo -.

\- no soy buena siguiendo órdenes -.

El largo suspiro, y la mirada completamente seria me hizo reír, al final me la quite y la deje caer a los asientos traseros – ahora ese sostén -.

\- detente vaquero, vas muy rápido, ¿no crees que deberíamos estar en las mismas condiciones?, eh -.

\- Estas jugando sucio -.

\- si, y te gusta, por lo que se me esta permitido, por otro lado… a mi me gusta que seas el niño bueno, así que… -.

\- no soy un niño bueno -.

\- es por eso que tienes que serlo -.

\- vas a volverme loco -.

\- va en mi plan – sabia que no lo resistiría, se largó a reír otra vez mientras yo me volteaba otra vez, repitiendo el proceso anterior, tocándolo descaradamente.

\- deberías quitarte lo demás -.

\- ¿a cambio de qué?, más bien… ¿Qué te quitaras tu? -.

\- lo que tú digas -.

\- bueno, es cosa de simpe adición Goten, tu llevas tres cosas, máximo 5 contando los calcetines, y yo llevo 6, ambos sin contar zapatos, y sin… -.

\- haz lo que quieras – me reí de él, y acomode mis brazos.

\- como yo lo quiera, a mi manera – rápidamente desnude su dureza, y la acaricie con una mano mientras me deleitaba viendo sus expresiones, su mano se posó sin esperar demasiado en mi cabello, y mientras mi boca lo rodeaba y el viento que se colaba por la ventana abierta haciéndome cosquillas en la espalda.

En menos de 10 minutos estábamos el uno abrazado al otro, mordiéndonos, besando y por su puesto con la camioneta desviada fuera de la carretera.

\- Un día podríamos intentarlo mientras conduces – dije riéndome mientras me acercaba más a él, intentando no dejar un espacio entre nosotros.

\- Nena, estás loca – dijo el de pronto.

\- De remate, en efecto – a veces tenía la necesidad de mostrarme dulce, de ser mimada igual que un gatito.

\- Ni hablar, me niego a que alguien te vea -.

\- Controla esos celos, nadie dijo que sería a plena vista de cualquiera, va a ser un experimento, si quieres algo más arriesgado podríamos intentarlo en una nave mientras yo conduzco, es más, pensaba en construirme una nave de crist – él puso su mano tras mi nuca y me acerco para besarnos.

Pero el paseo había terminado más pronto de lo que hubiéramos deseado, era momento de volver a la realidad, y eso traía al mundo entero, un mundo en donde existían muchos a quienes amaba…

Había casi un miedo invisible en perder a mi mejor amiga, ¿Qué seria de todas esas promesas tontas que alguna vez negamos en cumplir?, ¿Por qué de pronto cada una de ellas se había tornado tan seria y frágil?

\- No llores princesa, no le ocurrirá nada – Goten me tomo de la mano y la apretó suavemente, yo deje caer mi cabeza en su pecho y me quede mirándola mientras Pan cerraba los ojos después de pasar casi una semana entera en coma inducido. Me destrozó ver a Trunks así, mi hermano había sido siempre algo tonto, molestoso, insoportable… ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que esa tristeza que empezó en algún punto de su vida indefinido se acentuó tanto en el?, ¿Sabia algo que los demás no?

\- papá una vez me dijo, que ella era probablemente la saiyajin más fuerte que el llego a conocer, no estoy segura de si lo dijo solo para provocar el espíritu guerrero de mi hermano o el mío, o de si incluso fue en señal de reconocimiento o solo para que dejáramos de hablar del tema… y le creí, le creí y no acepto verla así – marchita, pálida, con enormes sombras bajo sus ojos, llena de magullones, moretones, el rostro hinchado y su cabello quemado en partes, y que la única señal de vida que parecía emitir fuera el que producían los sensores en su cuerpo – no es la persona que me exaspera por su mal tino en moda, su poca feminidad orgullosa – desee que incluso me mirara con cierto desdén por cada una de aquellas veces en que aceptaba hacer lo que yo quería, que protestara… algo que me la recordara, ¿Por qué sentía que la perdí?

Reconocí el tacto duro y sumamente cuidadoso en mi hombro, mire a mi padre y al verlo a los ojos, como la niña en algún momento que fui… como me sentí de pronto al lanzarme sobre el a abrazarlo – shh – la magia de papá… no había nada más tranquilizador que la magia de papa, me pregunte qué haría mi hermano…

 _Todo el mundo actuaba en extremo extraño hoy, y lo decía porque en general todo el mundo me hablaba, todo el mundo me miraba, todo el mundo quería mi atención, pero justo hoy, incluso mis mas falsas amigas me miraban de soslayo, sin si quiera hablarme y fingiendo que no estaba ahí, de alguna manera no sabia como actuar frente a eso, ¿es que había un cruce de dimensiones y era una versión extraña de mí?, el desastre fue inminente cuando incluso los profesores no me dirigían la palabra, a excepción para pasar la lista, jugaba con mi lápiz mientras el mundo a mi alrededor se movía casi nervioso por salir del aula, ¿es que me había crecido la cola saiyajin y era azul que por eso todo era tan raro?_

 _Aun indignada, nada haría que esta tarde visitara a Pan, pero cuando fui a darme una ducha a casa… no logre identificar el ki de mi padre, y mi madre estaba sentada en la mesa, con un montón de papeles, mirándolos seriamente y con al menos 5 abogados conectados a las video llamadas._

 _\- ¿mamá? – ella intento relajarse, o vi porque cerro los ojos y pude ver como tomaba aire lentamente._

 _\- querida – no, mamá no era en realidad una gran mentirosa, en cambio su ceño se tenso y luego se despidió rápidamente con un "receso de 5 minutos". Nunca había tolerado que me ignoraran con tanta determinación, salte hacia mi madre y lance los papeles que ella cargaba hacia cualquier sitio._

 _\- por favor, dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – intente mantener la calma, ella me frunció el ceño y suspiro, en mi cara caían las hojas del periódico de lo que parecía ser el día de hoy, en el momento en que lo quite, aparecía la imagen de Trunks, alguna un tanto vieja, y la de Pan el día que ambas nos habíamos emborrachado tanto hasta caer fuera de la disco y despertáramos al día siguiente, claro, éramos menores de edad, y en Pan era una condición terriblemente notoria – mierda – me cubrí la boca._

 _\- ¿Es posible que…? – Mi madre se calló, sospechaba que se le quebraría la voz en algún momento, mas no estaba lista para eso – Bra, tu… ¿tenías alguna idea sobre esto?, soy, soy su madre, debería… ¡Yo debería de saber algo de esto! -._

 _\- uh… esas explicaciones debería de dárnosla Trunks, ¿no lo crees? -._

 _\- ¡Lo sabias!, pero… ¿Cómo es posible…? ¡El prácticamente vive aquí con nosotros! -._

 _\- mamá… -._

 _\- pensaba que… mi dios, si Pan -._

 _\- mama, creo que estas nerviosa por cómo esta noticia se está haciendo ver, en esta foto Pan claramente tenía como 16 años -._

 _\- de casa al trabajo, del trabajo a casa… ¿Cómo es que tenía tiempo para algo como eso si incluso estaba casado? – intente acercarme a ella, mi madre supongo que tenía una reacción normal, para mí nunca fue un secreto que Pan quisiera a mi hermano, las chicas crecemos con el tiempo._

 _\- ¿En verdad te parece una idea tan descabellada?, yo soy el príncipe de una raza de guerreros despiadados, y tu una terrícola con el dinero suficiente como para vivir una de las adolescencias más extravagantes en tu mundo, trataste con magia y con tecnología a la vez -._

 _\- ¡No!, es solo que no entiendo como una mujer tan brillante como yo no fue capaz de notar algo que bien pudo saltarme a la vista -._

 _\- las mujeres de este planeta siempre me han parecido algo… -._

 _\- ¡Cuidado con lo que dirás, Vegeta! -._

 _\- extrañas -._

 _\- ay – Tenía claro que las familias siempre eran… algo especial – lo peor de todo es que tendremos que sacar a Trunks de la presidencia -._

 _\- ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía nada? -._

 _\- se inició en redes sociales, cariño, ahora mismo lo pasan en la tv, y en los diarios, creo que le tomo al menos un día darle la vuelta al mundo, ninguno de nuestros socios e inversionistas estarán felices, algo está claro… Trunks no puede dirigir la empresa – mi madre bajo la mirada… inspire hondo, aun recordaba bien cuando Trunks se hizo cargo, recordaba lo que eso le había hecho a su rebelde espíritu, los momentos en que había perdido el privilegio de pelear conmigo, había sido hace tanto tiempo atrás que…_

 _\- quiero estar a cargo -._

 _\- ¿Bra? – Me encogí de hombros – pero cariño… tu, tu estas en -._

 _\- sí, lo sé, lo sé; aun me quedan unos años en la universidad, y aun soy muy joven pero… Trunks no era muy diferente de mí, podre con -._

 _\- Mi nena, cariño… es complicado, no sé si la junta te aceptara, tu, tú tienes una fama que… -._

 _\- Trunks… -._

 _\- Cariño, este no es un mundo en donde podemos fingir que todos somos iguales, la mayoría de nuestros socios e inversionistas son hombres de la vieja escuela, sus esposas son mujeres que están abnegadamente a cargo de su familia, si bien todas ellas tienen impecables títulos, nunca han ejercido ninguna de… ¡ni si quiera querían hacer tratos conmigo durante el corto tiempo que estuve a cargo, mi padre lo inicio, yo lo llene de nuevos inventos y Trunks es quien se ha ganado un lugar entre ellos -._

 _\- confía en mí -._

 _Ella se mordió los labios y frunció el ceño, yo me senté en el sofá intentando parecer relajada mientras me acomode el pelo – está bien, mientras yo lo haré todo, te tomare como mi asistente, en un tiempo podre legarte el cargo, pero que será de tus estudios -._

 _\- mama, soy prácticamente la mascota de los profesores, las oportunidades vendrán, podre hacer lo que quiera -._

Mi padre no dijo nada, ni si quiera sonrió, o incluso no podría afirmar cual era exactamente el ritmo con el que respiraba, le sonreí y tome sus manos entre las mías.

\- no perderé el control de mis emociones esta vez, soy una adulta -.

\- eres una mocosa, ¿Estas lista para mañana? -.

Asentí un poco dudosa.

\- lo he preguntado en serio -.

\- tomare el control de la empresa, he nacido para ello -.

\- Eres una princesa, nunca lo olvides -.

 _Después de estar al menos media hora entera sentada con Trunks abrazándome en la sala de espera, había llegado mi madre corriendo, hablando con el manos libres y un chico muy serio que parecía ser un secretario o asistente que tomaba notas en una de las pantallas que mama solía usar de vez en cuando en casa, la señora que estaba hablando con la inspectora a cargo y la profesora no se había percatado de ello, nos dio una mirada ambos._

 _\- Por Kami, quien se cree ese tal Gordon, rechazar una oferta de la mujer más hermosa e inteligente del planeta, no, no pienso asistir a esa comida, me niego – se quitó los audífonos y nos sonrió, luego cambio a una expresión severa - ¿Quién de ustedes fue? – yo fruncí el ceño, ¡No era mi culpa que la niña esa fuera tan debilucha!, podía ver a Trunks señalando hacia mi persona, mi madre pestañeo muchas veces, parecía no entender muy bien lo que ocurría – oh, mi nena – luego se puso los audífonos – sí, si… escribe algo a la familia y a la señora, envía un ramo de flores o algo, que suene lindo pero que de a entender claramente que su esposo es un desubicado, pero con tacto, no quiero que se me tache de vulgar -._

 _En ese momento la doble puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par, la señora nerviosa y con los brazos cerrados nos miró despectivamente, Trunks se puso de pie y no me soltó en ningún momento._

 _\- ¡Usted!, ¡Usted, usted, usted! – se paró en frente de mi madre y comenzó a apuntarla con el dedo, mi mami solo suspiro y hablo rápidamente al micrófono._

 _\- Minerva, te llamo en unos minutos, por favor hazte cargo de cancelar mi cita de esta tarde – pronto vi como ella devolvía la mirada, mientras se quitaba lentamente el manos libres del cuello y lo guardaba con una calma que estaba desquiciando a la gritona – bueno, ¿Cuál es el problema? -._

 _\- Por… ¡Esto debe ser un chiste!, el problema es eso – y con la misma fuerza imperiosa y ridículamente inferior me apuntaba a mí en esta ocasión, Trunks alejo la mano de mi – mi pequeña y dulce Gretel, tiene el brazo roto y le sangraba como una llave -._

 _\- ¡Es mentira!, la sangre era mía – alegue yo enojada._

 _\- ¡Pero si esta cosa no tiene nada!, mírela ahí, ¿ha pensado usted en la educación de su hija?, ¿Dónde está su esposo?, ¡esto no se quedara así! -._

 _\- mi esposo está muy ocupado -._

 _\- dejando que aparentemente un alienígena le corte la cabeza, mire, no sé qué clase de madre es usted, pero mi familia es una decente y mi dulce Gretel es una delicada dama, no como el monstruo de su hija – sentí como Trunks apretaba los nudillos._

 _\- Señora, la sangre era de mi hermana, si mal no recuerdo, Gretel había admitido en la enfermería que la sangre había pellizcado a Bra cuando ella consiguió… -._

 _\- ¡No le hables a tus mayores, muchachito! -._

 _\- Cariño, déjame ver donde te han pellizcado – en seguida ella me miro serenamente buscando la herida que yo señalaba, su cara cambio de aspecto._

 _\- No queda más que esperar de una vulgar madre soltera que no puede detener a su esposo en casa, ¡La demandare!, ¡Llamare a la prensa y…! -._

 _\- ¡Quiere usted dejar de insultar a mi familia!, está más que claro que la dichosa Gretel fue quien empezó todo esto, Bra no lastimaría una sola mosca, es demasiado bien educada como para hacer algo, fue un accidente según lo veo -._

 _\- pero mi pequeña tiene el brazo roto -._

 _\- y la mía aún tiene sangre en su pierna – y después de todo, comenzaba el receso de almuerzo, pude ver a la señora Videl, la mama de Pan quien se paseaba por la entrada, cruzamos miradas y ella me sonrió y saludo._

 _\- la demandare -._

 _\- dudo que quiera enfrentarse a mi consejo de abogados -._

 _\- ¡Alguien tiene que pagar! – mami puso los ojos en blanco._

 _\- Francis, dame mi chequera – el serio muchacho de gafas, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla tras mi madre, abrió una maleta en donde le tendió amablemente la libreta de cheques – si el dinero es el real problema, aquí le cubriré el tratamiento de Gretel, para que la vea un especialista de las clínicas privadas -._

 _\- ¿Es así como resuelve las cosas usted? – y yo quería hablar, defender a mami de esa malvada señora, pero Trunks me acerco aún más a él mientras acariciaba mi cabello._

 _\- Mire, a diferencia de usted, no puedo darme el lujo de pasar todo el tiempo en discusiones sin sentido, a gritos… porque tengo una empresa que dirigir, mi hija es una chica muy educada, inteligente y sin duda hermosa, no le creo una cosa de las barbaridades que dice, usted debería pensar antes de abrir esa enorme boca que tiene y no poner en evidencia su falta de juicio, partiendo por enseñarle a su hija que no debe agredir a sus demás compañeros de clase -._

 _A todo eso, tanto la inspectora como la profesora se mantuvieron lejos de lo que parecía ser el campo de batalla. Mami le entrego el cheque y la señora se quedó boquiabierta unos momentos._

 _\- vamos chicos, almorzaremos juntos -._

 _\- ¡Espere!, esto no ha acabado – mi madre suspiro sonoramente y comenzó a mover nerviosamente la punta de su tacón - ¡No permitiré que ese monstruo comparta un solo momento con…! -._

 _\- Ah – dijo de pronto la profesora – señora Sato, creemos que sería mejor que fuésemos a ver a Gretel, de todas maneras no podemos hacer nada en contra de Bra, siempre ha sido una chica muy dulce en… -._

 _Mi madre me tomo en sus brazos, y tomo la mejilla de Trunks – vámonos de aquí, no hay más que hacer – pensé que todo estaría arreglado, pero mi madre menciono sin demasiados ánimos que no debía de intentar hacer nada en estas situaciones durante el tiempo que Francis estaba con la tarea de esperar las bandejas de almuerzos; que tenía que intentar controlar mi fuerza y que debería estar castigada al menos un tiempo para poder dejar conforme a los demás._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¡Hola!, si, lo sé, soy lo que podría decirse una escritora toxica, han pasado tantas cosas que bueno… en fin, espero que quienes hubieran leído el capítulo lo disfrutaran y esperen el siguiente, que… yo por otro lado espero terminar y retocar mucho tiempo antes que lo que me tarde con este, saludos a todos.**

 **N/A: quisiera aclarar que estos primeros capítulos aún son de introducción a Bra, a quien me he propuesto exponer con una gran personalidad explosiva propia de su naturaleza, aún quedan cosas que escribir, así que supongo que es una de las introducciones más largas que alguien puede dar.**

 **De antemano gracias por seguir la historia y a quienes le han dado a Fav.**

 **Calay: ¡Hola!, estoy feliz de que te gustara, como ya notaste, me tarde bastante tiempo, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, claro, para las escritoras como yo en este caso jajá, un abrazo.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
